Working Together
by CeeCeeBB
Summary: Once again another scene I wrote with a friend. Bonnie has to convince Damon to help rescue Elena. Despite her discomfort.


Bonnie didn't take Stefan's hand but she smiled at the offer, she could see why Elena fell for him. He was truly a nice guy. "Thank you Stefan" Unlike his brother. Moving quickly down the stairs and back into the living room, Bonnie and Stefan stood in the doorway. Listening to the conversation Bonnie scoffed loudly, "Damon, I need to talk to you." She looked over at Stefan, "Alone"

--

Stefan started at Bonnie's assertion of talking to Damon alone. It was too dangerous. What would stop Damon from just snatching her and running? Aside from Bonnie possibly setting him on fire.

All right. He would give her that she could probably handle him.

So he spread his hands in defeat and deferred to her

--

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'please'," Damon called back in perfectly amiable tones, button-mashing madly in his attempt to weave between other cars and overtake Jeremy. The decision had been made, he was just procrastinating at this point, but after what Stefan had pulled, he and all his little friends could stand to grovel for it a little.

--

Bonnie was not in the mood for Damon's attitude, not at all. "Damon, now. " She gritted through her teeth, "Please." Looking back to Stefan she smiled, " I`ll be fine. If he tries anything.." Bonnie noted Jeremy before mouthing, `I'll set him on fire..poof`. She laughed as she spread her hands around, like a small explosion.

--

Damon pushed himself up from the couch and easily swung his legs over it, landing too lightly on the floor behind. He hooked his thumbs in his pockets and sauntered toward them, the picture of insolent disregard, pausing only to throw Stefan a smirk as he stepped closer to Bonnie. "I am all ears," he said easily, eyes flicking across her with calculating amusement. What card the little witch planned to play, he wasn't sure, but he'd have her one way or another. If he had to suspend her grandmother over a boiling cauldron to win her capitulation, she'd help him.

But he had a feeling it wasn't going to be that difficult.

--

Bonnie moved further into the kitchen, not really wanting Jeremy to over hear what she had planned on saying to Damon. Once the two of them were alone she face him, leaning against the sink. "Listen, We all know that Elena is gone." She paused, trying to think of how to word things. " I know about the Grimoire, I know that you have it and that you obviously need a witch to help open the tomb. I also know that just now when I tried to find Elena, her surroundings.. something blocked me from doing so." Bonnie glared at Damon, she was positive he knew where Elena was.

"Where is Elena, Damon. Don't play games with me, I`m not your brother."

--

"I don't know where she is," Damon said with utter truthfulness. "Nor did I ever indicate that I did." He leaned against the island counter, arms crossed over his chest, gorgeous and careless and so damned _frustrating_.

--

Bonnie continued to glare at Damon, obviously not amused. "Aside from Stefan, you're supposedly the only vampires in town. You don't have Elena, obviously Stefan wouldn't kidnap his own girlfriend. Which leads me to.." Bonnie waved her hand aimlessly, "The fact that there's another vampire in town, or vampires. As in plural, as in more then one." Bonnie pushed off from the sink, edging closer to Damon, gathering her courage. " I find it **really** hard to believe that you wouldn't know where Elena is."

Bonnie knew that this wasn't going anywhere, that she needed to find Elena. They all needed to find Elena, who knows what could happen to her. "Damon..just.." Inhaling deeply Bonnie looked to Damon, " Will you at least _try_ to help find Elena with us?"

--

Damon's mouth thinned, and he glanced over his shoulder, at the couch, then back at Bonnie.

"I might," he said, still hedging, "know who took her. Might. And I might have an idea how to get in touch with that person. What I'm wondering is... what's in it for me?" He tilted his head down, eying Bonnie intensely from underneath heavy eyebrows.

--

Bonnie closed her eyes, once again sighing. "I'll help you open the tomb." She stated simply and quickly. At this point she had nothing else to offer, nor did she have anyone else to go to. Both her and Stefan were out of answers, obviously Bonnie couldn't locate her as something was blocking her. Both times she tried she had lost everything, only the second time was a pulse sent. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

--

"That's all I want, actually, ten points," Damon said cheerfully. "But my problem is..." He sauntered in closer, leaning up to Bonnie, inhaling slowly. "How do I know I can trust any of you? Stefan's already betrayed me once, I'm having kind of an honesty issue here. And you..." He smiled slowly, darkly at her. "I KNOW you'd lie your cute little behind off to help Elena. 'Cause that's just the kind of friend you are."

--

The Harry Potter movies came floating back into Bonnie's mind set as Damon mentioned 'points'. She refrained from laughing, this wasn't a time to be laughing. No sir. Damon was close, _too_ closer. Moving back, bumping up against the counter behind her, Bonnie scrunched her face up. "Obviously I'm not going to lie to you Damon." Why would she? She didn't have a death with.

" I want to see my friend again, _alive_"

--

Damon gave her a shrewd look, stepping forward, continuing to crowd her against the counter. "So you're saying... that I have YOUR word, as a witch, that you'll help me do this? That you won't betray me? That I can trust you and..." He gestured at Stefan. "Grr-face over there?"

--

Bonnie was starting to feel crowded against the counter, if she had thought Damon was intending to hurt her, she would have called for Stefan by now. "You have my word that I'll help you open the tomb." Certainly not because she was a witch, "Because I don't want you salivating over my neck again, thanks anyways." Bonnie feigned a genuine smile before adding, " As for Stefan, You can trust him. He just want's his girlfriend back."

--

Damon didn't let up, backing off only enough to meet her eyes. "So, you promise," he checked.

--

Bonnie didn't like the way Damon was wording things, the way he was still close to her. Didn't like the fact that he wasn't letting this go so easily. She had given him what he wanted right? At Damon's mention of a promise Bonnie almost laughed, what were they back in kindergarten? " Yes Damon, I promise." She drawled before shifting her glance to the living room, "You can move now."

--

"DON'T," he said sharply, "be so hasty. You swear to me, and I will not forgive you if you break treatise. You SWEAR to me?" he demanded, baring his teeth (though he hadn't gone vamp-face), snarling an inch from her nose.

--

Bonnie flinched at Damon's tone, his words were harsh. When her eyes spotted his teeth, she backed even further into the sink, though it wasn't possible. She just ended up pressing harder against the counter, wanting nothing more then to be in the living room with Stefan and Jeremy. "I swear Damon." She thought she didn't like the closeness before, this was pushing it. As much as she had previously found him attractive when he first arrived in Mystic Falls, this was just another reason why Bonnie hated Damon. He was attractive, yes. He was also a killer.

--

The snarl melted away in a flash and he smiled at her, shaking a finger, all sense of danger gone. "That's three times you promised," he told her, smirking as if he'd won some kind of contest, or tricked her somehow. He backed off and plucked a grape from the bowl on the counter, leaning past her briefly to do it, and popping it in his mouth as he sauntered back out toward the living room.

"Fine," he said easily as he passed Stefan. "I'll help you." He kept going, straight to the door, and motioned to Stefan to follow him. "We'll be back in a few minutes," he told Jeremy casually as he swung his jacket over his shoulder. "With your sister. It's gonna be fine."

And then he stepped outside.


End file.
